The present invention relates to low impact resilience polyurethane form that contains carbon powder and producing thereof, and the purpose of invention is to provide the low impact resilience polyurethane form and suitable producing of this low impact resilience polyurethane form wherein the carbon powder that has a wide scope of particle diameter is dispersed and maintained in low impact resilience polyurethane form, so it has excellent deodorization property and hygroscopicity, and the contained carbon powder does not fall.
Also, meaning of low impact resilience in present invention is that impact resilience percentage calculated based on JIS K 6401 is below 30%. In this specification, carbon powder is meaning charcoal powder and/or carbon black.
Polyurethane form is used in a broad field as bedding such as a mattress and a pillow, cushion material such as a chair for home use and a sheet for car use, a sole of a shoe and an insole, or a floor material and wall material.
In the case of the polyurethane form used as bedding such as a mattress and a pillow, cushion material such as a chair for home use and a sheet for car use, a sole of a shoe and an insole, it is used in condition of directly touching with user, so the user""s sweat, and humidity in circumstance of high temperature and humidity especially summer, causes an offensive odor and becomes moist. Further under such circumstance, a tick and mold tend to cause easily, because of the user touched the polyurethane form directly, it is not desirable in sanitary.
Also, in the case of the polyurethane form is used as a floor material and wall material, essentially such places tended to be poorly ventilated and became moist so it caused a tick and mold easily. Thus, adding function of deodrization property and hygroscopicity to polyurethane form is done since before.
The present applicant disclosed cushion material that contained carbon powder in polyurethane form and its producing in Japan patent application number Tokuganhei 8-325780 that was applied first. This invention formed polyurethane form that the carbon powder was dispersed by blending 50xcx9c500 xcexcm carbon powder at the same time and foaming when isocyanate ingredient and polyorl ingredient were blended.
However, in the polyurethane form that contained carbon powder as usual as mentioned above, there existed problems as follow.
That is, a particle diameter of carbon powder that could be used was limited to 50xcx9c500 xcexcm, and it could not contain the carbon powder when the particle diameter of carbon powder was below 50 xcexcm or over 500 xcexcm. Thus, compounded particle diameter of carbon powder became long, and this caused the result that deodrization property and hygroscopicity declined. Also, in the case of the particle diameter was over 500 xcexcm, carbon powder was inferior to dispersing property. Thus, in the case of using the carbon powder that had particle diameter over 500 xcexcm, as shown in section view of polyurethane form as usual that contains carbon powder in FIG. 2, carbon powder (3) was dispersed in polyurethane form (2), was not maintained and clustered in a section, and sometimes it was fallen from the polyurethane form (2).
The solution subject of the present invention is to provide low impact resilience polyurethane form and suitable producing of this low impact resilience polyurethane form wherein carbon powder that has a wide scope of particle diameter is dispersed and maintained in low impact resilience polyurethane form, so it has suitable deodorization property and hygroscopicity, and the contained carbon powder does not fall.